Some vehicles, like trucks, vans, SUVs, and high-performance vehicles use multi-piston hydraulic brake systems for vehicle deceleration. These systems typically have a separate parking brake system for maintaining the vehicle in a stopped or parked position.
To improve parking brake performance, while also reducing weight, cost, and packaging space, in some vehicle platforms, it may be desirable to have a parking brake system that utilizes some of the components of the existing multi-piston hydraulic brake system. For example, it may be desirable to have a parking brake system that utilizes the existing multiple brake pistons to create clamping force without requiring a specially designed high output motor, a relatively large motor, or multiple motors, to move the multiple brake pistons and brake pads against a brake rotor to create the clamping force.
Assemblies that utilize a single motor for moving multiple brake pistons to create and release the clamping force have been previously considered. However, it may be desirable to improve on these assemblies, and provide a lightweight and cost-effective assembly for moving multiple brake pistons with a single motor to create and release clamping force during a brake apply and release.